Lanzo Weber
Name: Lanzo “Lance” Weber Gender: Male Height: 5 Foot 11 Inches Weight: 202 Lbs (Unladen) Age: January 10th, 2508 (46 Years Old) Primary Specialization: Infantry USNC Primary: M739 Light Machine Gun “SAW” USNC Secondary: M6H PDWS Additional Gear: Two M9 HE DP Grenades Suit Colors: Tan armoring with a mottled tan and grey under suit Physical Description: Lanzo “Lance” Weber is muscular human male in his middle forties. His face is hardened and bears a multitude of small nicks and scars, an ever present reminder of the tough life he has led. His dark blue eye pop out of his scarred face, and lend him a certain air of friendliness and compassion. Lance is clean shaven, and wears his dark blonde hair short cut, with hints of greying hair peppered throughout. Lance is of relatively average height for a human, but he possess a fairly muscular build, the result of a lifetime of heavy weight lifting and training. While not as built or defined as a Spartan, he is still impressively strong for a regular foot soldier. His chest has several smalls scars scattered about, but just like his face, none of them are particularly large or where gained through any major injury. During non-combat down time, lance wears a standard issue NCO uniform that he keeps freshly pressed and clean, in addition to the trademark soft cap that marks him as an Non Commissioned Officer. During combat operations, he wears a tan and grey colored Marine BDU, and eschews his soft cap to wear a more protective hard helmet. His armor plating is scratched, dented Two grenades hand off the left side of his belt, while his M6H is kept in a polyester holster on his right thigh plate. During long treks or periods of inaction, he slings his M739 SAW over his left shoulder, but otherwise keeps it cradled in his arms. Personality: While grizzled and grumpy at times, Lance cares deeply for the wellbeing of those entrusted to his care, and does everything in his power to ensure their survival. To his mind, the key to any successful military operation lies in having soldiers who experience is valued and whose lives are safeguarded against needless sacrifice. Despite his obvious care and compassion for his men, Lance doesn’t consider very many of them as being counted as friends. He know their name and rank, and learn enough about them so that he can hurl friendly insults at them while in the field, but otherwise keeps them at arm's length during down time. His close friends consist of other NCO’s, and a few people civilians or retired colleagues he knows. He goes almost exclusively by Lance, and only allows himself to referred to by his birth name, Lanzo, during private settings, and only by those extraordinarily close to him. While Lance values experienced and dedicated soldiers, he conversely dislikes soldiers who behave in manner that is reckless, selfish, or would otherwise not meet his high standard of what a soldier should be. This view extends to officers who do not have the best interests of their men in mind. He accepts that warfare carries an inherent risk that every individual must bear, but refuses to accept viewpoints that are fatalistic, or are carry a more than necessary risk of major casualties. He views Spartans with a healthy dose of respect due to the programs decisive role in the Covenant War, but he is not above chastising or even flat out screaming at one who he views as not being a team player. He also acknowledges that most Spartan IV’s did not play as major a part during the war as their predecessors, and thus viewed with a little more scepticism and a little less respect, but not without outright contempt until warranted. Biography: Born in early 2508, on the world of Tribute to Oskar and Mira Weber, Lanzo “Lance” Weber lived relatively normal, if quiet, life growing up. He had all the trappings of a childhood spent on a prosperous inner colony; friends, schooling, and spending lazy days playing outside. While his family was by no means wealthy, they had enough to get by and provide for Lance and his four younger siblings. Due to the insurrection, Lance encountered his first taste of war during Operation: TREBUCHET. When intergalactic war erupted a year later in 2525 with the discovery of the covenant. At the tender age of seventeen, Lance joined thousands, if not millions, of young men across the UEG and enlisted in the UNSC to defend his home. As a young marine leaving his homeworld for the first time, Lance quickly learned that if he had any chance at making it home alive, it would be through the efforts of those around him. Over the next thirty years, Lance would go on to become a great soldier, a true cog in the UNSC’s war machine. He would serve in countless battle across UEG territory,watch countless brothers in arms fall, and killed countless scores of covenant. In the final stages of the war, Lance fought in the defence of the sol system, expecting it fully to be his final battle. In a way, it was. The armistice was soon signed, signaling the end of the war. Lance Weber was finally free to live the life he had so freely offered to UNSC up until that point. He was packing his gear when the news finally reached him. During the Fall of Reach, his home planet of Tribute had been subject to covenant assault and a partial glassing. His parents, his siblings, his family, none of them had survived. Not knowing how else to live his life, Lance turned to the only family he had left, the marines, and elected to extend his contract.